Calon Mertua
by FujiwaraYumi24EXO
Summary: Baekhyun mencintai Kyungsoo, dan begitu juga Kyungsoo yang mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi Bagaimana dengan ayah Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, yang tidak menyukai Baekhyun?. "Menurutku, kau tidak pantas jadi seme". Come In, BaekSoo/BaekDo Area! DLDR! Review please! Sorry for bad summar :D :D


**Title:** Calon Mertua

**Author:** Fujiwara Yumi

**Poster:** Jung Hye Sang

**Main Cast:** Byun Bekhyun & Do Kyungsoo

**Support Cast:** Kris Wu (EXO)

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Family

**Rating:** T

**Lenght:** Drabble

**Disclaimer:** This story belongs to me, from a variety of inspirations

**Warning:** Yaoi!, AU, OOC, GaJe, Abal2, Typo, Humor yang ga kesampean dan berbagai macam lainnya

**A/N: Gue sangat suka sekali dengan BaekSoo. Makanya gue bikin FF tentang BaekSoo. Itung-itung nambah FF BaekSoo yang masih dikit -_- . Marga Kyungsoo menjadi Wu.**

**BAEKSOO! BAEKDO!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like!**

**Don't Read!**

**To Readers,**

**Enjoy, and Please Review!**

**Happy Reading! :D :D**

**.**

**.**

**-Calon Mertua-**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun mencintai Kyungsoo, dan begitu juga Kyungsoo yang mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi Bagaimana dengan ayah Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, yang tidak menyukai Baekhyun?**

**.**

**.**

"**Menurutku, kau tidak pantas jadi seme"**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, ia membasahi telapak tangannya dengan sedikit air liur miliknya. Lalu mengusapkannya pada rambut berwana hitamnya. Pemuda yang tak bisa lepas dari eyeliner itu menyisirkan rambutnya.

"Takk. Lihatlah Baekhyun, kau begitu tampan mala mini" pujinya pada diri sendiri

Baekhyun mengeluarkan _biker jacket_ hitamnya dari dalam lemari. Lagi-lagi ia menyempatkan diri untuk berkaca.

"_Yeah_, sudah sangat tampan. Saatnya berangkat"

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, ayah akan merestui hubunganku dengan Baekhyun tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada ayahnya Kris

Kris menatap Kyungsoo dalam, ia membelai rambut Kyungsoo penuh sayang. Ia agak tidak rela sebenarnya jika Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Yang meurutnya super norak itu.

"Kau mencintainya 'kan? Mau tak mau ayah harus merestui hubunganmu dengan si penyuka eyeliner itu"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega ketika mendengar ayahnya merestui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. "Terimakasih ayah" ucapnya

"Ya. Tambahkan juga, Ayahku yang tampan, keren dan sexy" Ucap Kris narsis dengan aksen dingin

"Terimakasih, Ayahku yang tampan, keren, dan sexy "−juga pelit, lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati

Kris tersenyum senang. Ia bangga. Sangat bangga pada dirinya yang, ya ampun, begitu tampan, berwibawa, keren, sexy, kaya, tidak sombong, rajin menabung dan taat ibadah. Sempurna sudah hidupnya.

"Ayah, ayah!" panggil Kyungsoo seraya mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah tampan sang ayah

Lamunan Kris buyar, dan kemudian ia menatap Kyungsoo datar. Seenaknya menghancurkan lamunan orang, batin Kris

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris seraya merapihkan rambutnya yang sebenarnya memang sudah rapih

"Baekhyun sudah datang. Ayo ayah" ajak Kyungsoo pada Kris

Kris mengangguk dan bangkit dari sofanya yang mahal. Kyungsoo mengajak Kris ke ruang depan. Menemui Baekhyun yang tadi sudah memencet bel.

Baekhyun bersiul-siul pelan, supaya menghilangkan rasa bosan. Hidungnya terasa gatal, ingin rasanya ia mengorek sebentar hidung mancungnya itu. Tapi ia takut Kyungsoo dan ayahnya tiba-tiba datang.

Mau ditaruh dimana ketampanan wajah seorang Byun Baekhyun, jika ketahuan ia sedang mengupil? Hancur lebur sudah harga dirinya.

"Malam, Kyungie. Malam ayah" sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ketika melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo bersama Kris yang berwajah sangar

"Malam Baekkie hyung" balas Kyungsoo malu-malu

"Hmm, masuk" ucap Kris dingin

Kris mengajak Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya yang sangat mewah nan megah. Toh, diluar juga sangat dingin hawanya.

"_Yeah_, aku seperti disuruh polisi untuk masuk kedalam penjara" gumam Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai anakku, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris

Walaupun pada dasarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun pastilah mencintai Kyungsoo. Sangat tahu betul.

"Tentu saja, Ayah. Aku sanagt mencintai Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh hatiku. Sangat penuh, sampai aku merasa sesak di dada karena begitu penuh dan dalamnya aku mencintai seorang Wu Kyungsoo yang bagiakan malaikat dimataku" jelas Baekhyun

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah padam, Kris merasa dirinya akan muntah saat itu juga. Menjijikan, batinnya

"Kurasa kau harus belajar dulu untuk merangkai kata-kata. Kata-katamu tadi benar-benar berlebihan" saran Kris

"Tidak perlu ayah. Karena Kyungsoo sendirilah yang membuatku begitu berlebihan begini" ucap Baekhyun sembari mencoba menggapai tangan Kyungsoo

"Jika kau menyentuhnya, aku tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian" ancam Kris

Membuat Baekhyun langsung terdiam kaku. Bahkan Kyungsoo langsung melotot mendengar ucapan Ayahnya itu. Kris berdehem. Ia merasa terlalu jahat disini. Toh mereka sesama jenis kan. Muhrim dong?

"Aku bercanda"

Dan seketika itu juga Baekhyun langsung memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat. Bahkan diciumnya terus menerus punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jorok" gumam Kris melihat ingkah Baekhyun yang begitu menjijikan

**.**

**.**

"Siapa yang menjadi seme di hubungan kalian?"

Pertanyaan konyol meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kris. Menyesal? Tidak, toh, Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo tidak akan berani menertawakan dirinya. Tapi, jujur saja ia merasa malu telah mempertanyakan hal bodoh dan tidak penting itu.

"Tentu saja aku!" jawab Baekhyun dengan semangat dan sangat mantap

Kris hanya diam. Dan mneliti Baekhyun dengan amat teliti. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti dia menjadi seme? Pikir Kris bingung

"Dia memang menjadi seme ayah, dan aku menjadi ukenya" Kyungsoo angkat bicara, dengan wajah yang memerah tentunya

"Tch. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seme?"

Baekhyun merasa pundung, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun lembut. Berusaha membuat namjachingunya itu tidak sedih. Tapi itu pecuma saja, Baekhyun sudah merasa ia hina sekarang. _Well_, Baekhyun lebay. Sangat.

"Menurutku, kau tidak pantas jadi seme" sambung Kris

JDARR!

Seperti disambar petir, Baekhyun merasa harga dirinya dan juga hatinya terluka detik itu juga. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum sekeren mungkin pada Kris. Agar Kris tidak tahu bahwa hatinya terluka dan perih.

"Tapi kau bisa jadi seme jika kau mengikuti _style_ku. Soba ikuti gayaku. Berdirilah" titah Kris

Baekhyun pun berdiri. Kris lalu mengeluarkan gaya yang menurutnya paling keren. Ia meletakkan ibu jarinya di bibir dan memasukkan satu tangannya kedalam saku celana berwana hitamnya.

Kyungsoo hanya cengo melihat gaya norak ayahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mencoba mengikuti gaya Kris.

"Tidak, tidak! Bukan seperti itu! Letakkan ibu jarimu di bibir, bukan dihitung. Kau seperti akan mengupil jika begitu. Nah, seperti itu"

Dan kemudian, acara makan malam hancur begitu saja karena Kris yang sibuk mengajari gaya-gaya keren dan noraknya pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau begini ayah?"

Baekhyun menunjukkan gayanya, ia menekuk kedua lutunya dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. (Bayangin gaya Baekhyun yang di ES episode 3 pas lagi milih baju bareng Chen)

"Ya, ya. Kurasa itu bagus. Tidak salah Kyungsoo memilihmu. Aku sangat merestui hubungan kalian, tapi lain kali ajari aku beberapa gaya yang lain. _Yeah_, kau tahu kan, ku ini duda?"

"Tentu. Aku akan mengajari ayah dengan senang hati"

"Bagaiman kalau kita sama-sama mengajari gaya di ruang photo?" tawar Kris

"Siap, ayah"

Dan calon mertua juga calon menantu itu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo di ruang makan sendiri. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri? Tidak adil!" renggut Kyungsoo kesal

"Ahh, lebih baik aku makan saja. Sepertinya semua enak, kucoba satu-satu saja ah" gumam Kyungsoo sembari mengambil satu persatu makanan yang ada diatas meja

**THE END**

Apa ini?

Gaje banget yaa,

Abis, gue suka banget ama BaekSoo. Jadilah buat FF gaje mereka. Mereka sangat gue nistakan disini. Ya begitulah gue.

Akhir kata,

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
